A Christmas of Firsts
by la femme de l'abime
Summary: Just a short look at what Greg and Stephanie's first Christmas would be like. Note: Stephanie is a character from Good Morning Sunshine. This story can stand alone or as a companion to G.M.S. Please r&r! Happy Holidays!


A/N: I realize that by the time you all read this it won't be Christmas anymore, but its Christmas right now and I'm feeling in the mood. This is a companion to "Good Morning Sunshine" it's a look at Stephanie and Greg's first Christmas together, yes it's a little out of sequence, but life's more fun that way. So, as always, please r&r, comments, constructive criticism and copious amounts of praise are always welcome!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I didn't get the rights to CSI for Christmas, so until my birthday comes, I don't own CSI.

**A Christmas of Firsts**

"Merry Christmas baby," Stephanie turned with as start as something landed on her bed, she was sure it wasn't Bob. Sure, he may have gotten a little chunky lately, but that was really Greg's fault, feeding him so many treats like that. "Quick, open it! Open it! Open it!" Okay, it defiantly wasn't Bob.

"Greg, its six a.m.!" Stephanie grimaced, looking up at Greg who was sitting on the bed excitedly, his eyes glimmering like a big puppy's. How could anyone say no to a face like that? His usually sky high spiked hair was flat on one side and sticking straight out on the other, and was holding a huge red box with a shiny gold bow on it, he couldn't possible look more adorable.

"Now, if you'll just go through that door," Greg said motioning out their bedroom door towards the living room, "there are two mugs of coffee, multiple cinnamon buns, and tons of presents." With that, he grabbed Stephanie's hand and gently pulled her out of the bed, obviously trying to contain his excitement, just like a toddler. "Now, if you'll just step this way," Greg began as he pulled a red silk sash out from behind his back, beginning to tie it round her eyes.

"Greg," Stephanie said with a start, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Blindfolding you," Greg said simply as he led her towards the living room, "Now on the count of three I will remove you're blindfold, ready?"

"I think so…" Stephanie pondered, "maybe just a little bit longer with the blind fold on," she said mischievously searching for his lips with her fingers and pulling him closer with her other arm.

"Oh no, trust me," Greg laughed, "you'll want to save that for once you've seen your surprise. Ready, 1…2…3!" Greg skillfully removed the blindfold, revealing to Stephanie their living room, but in the centre was a gorgeously decorated tree, under which were dozens of presents. Must impressive of all was the mantle, on top of which were three stockings labeled 'Stephanie', 'Greg', and 'Bob'. Sitting on the top of both Stephanie and Greg's stockings was a chocolate orange.

"Oh Greg!" Stephanie exclaimed, embracing him and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Finally they pulled apart, coming up for air, "you remembered," she sighed letting her head fall against his chest.

"There's one more thing," Greg whispered, gently lifting up her chin with two fingers, "go look in the big red box." Greg motioned to the box which had been in their room previously that morning. Stephanie walked slowly over to the box, Greg guiding her with a caring hand on the small of her back. She slowly bent down to open the delicately wrapped box. She jumped back in surprise when a small noise escaped the box. Greg chuckled to himself, "go ahead, open it," he coaxed. Stephanie lifted the lid and peered inside, a wet tongue licked her face.

"Ookay," Stephanie said with a hint of shock, "I'm awake," She took a second look at the box, "Oh, my god Greg, it's a puppy!" Stephanie picked the tiny brown dog out of the box, cuddling it.

Greg walked over and knelt down next to Stephanie and the new addition. "Her name is Hershey; she's a chocolate lab from the ASPCA. She's had all her shots and was just waiting for someone to take her home. What do you think?"

"I love her," Stephanie squealed, "and…" she began, dragging out the sentence, planting a kiss on a different spot of his face between each word, "I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you," this time she kissed him passionately on the lips. He eased his tongue between her lips, drawing her into his embrace. The kiss could have gone on forever had Hershey not started barking excitedly.

"We're going to have to do something about you," Greg said to the little dog as he rubbed her behind the ears affectionately.


End file.
